gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tic Tac Dough/Quotes
Opening Spiels 50s OPENING SPIEL: "Tic… Tac… Dough! Brought to you by (insert product name). Now, here's your host, Jack Barry/Gene Rayburn/Bill Wendell/Jay Jackson/Win Elliot!" 1978-1986 OPENING SPIEL: "From (Television City in) Hollywood, it's everybody's game of strategy, knowledge and fun. It's (The New) Tic Tac Dough! And now, here's our host, Wink Martindale/Jim Caldwell!" 1990-1991 OPENING SPIEL: "In a moment, the game that intrigued a nation. In a moment, the game of strategy, knowledge and fun. In a moment, Tic Tac Dough! And now, our host, who will guide us through the next 30 minutes of Tic Tac Dough, Patrick Wayne!" "Thank you. Thank you very much. Thank you. Thank you very much, everybody. Gee, you are nice. Welcome to our brand-new series, The New Tic Tac Dough. I gotta be honest with you. I think this is probably the best television game I have ever come across. I must admit, I'm a little prejudice. But I hope you agree with me. Thank you for being with us." - Wink Martindale on the first show of the CBS daytime version from 1978 "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you very much, Johnny Gilbert. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to The New Tic Tac Dough, a game you'll find exciting to play, and I know a lot of fun to watch." - Wink Martindale on the first show of the daily syndicated version from 1978 "Thank you. Thank you very much. Thank you. Oh, you must be too kind. Thank you very much. Glad to be part of our studio audience today, and of course, welcome back to Tic Tac Dough. I'm your new host, and I'll bring you all of fun and excitment that you've come to expect from this fast-paced show, and of course you know, Wink Martindale, legend in the business, has done a terrific job over the last seven seasons, and I'm tickled to death to be able to follow him in this brand-new season." - Jim Caldwell on the first show of the 8th syndicated season from 1985, including Wink Martindale's reference last season. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the show. Tic Tac Dough is back! We made some changes here, and I/we know you're gonna like them." - Patrick Wayne on the first show from 1990 Catchphrases "You get an X or an O on the board by correctly answering the question in the category in the box you select. Three X's or three O's in row vertically, horizontally, or diagonally wins the game. An X or an O in an outside box adds $100/$200 to the pot, and since the center box is vital to playing this game, the questions from there are a little tougher, but we put $200/$300 in the pot for those. Whoever wins the game takes all the money in the pot, and goes on to play the Tic Tac Dough bonus game." - Wink explaining the rules of the game early in the run "The boxes in red are special categories. I'll explain about them when we come to them." - Jim Caldwell talking about the red categories "In this game, the nine categories you'll be playing with are… (insert nine categories). The boxes in red are special categories that involve both of you. I'll explain about them when we come to them. A correct answer wins the box, and adds money to the pot, the center box is worth $1,000, the other boxes are worth $500. Player who gets Tic Tac Dough wins the game, the money in the pot, and a chance to go to the bonus game for thousands of dollars." - Patrick Wayne explaining the rules of the game "Here's/This is what the board look like." - Tic Tac Dough Host (when time ran out on the last show) "Put an X/O there!" - Wink Martindale upon a correct answer "Box remains/goes unclaimed." - Tic Tac Dough Host, upon a miss "Let's shuffle the categories." - Tic Tac Dough Host "Let's move the categories around." - Wink Martindale WINK: "You know, I'd better go with the judge for the ruling on that. Judge, what is your ruling?" JUDGE: "Wink, as the contestants are advised before the show, when selecting categories, we must accept the first cert-able category choice, no matter how quickly they try to change it. In this case, (insert controlling contestant) was clearly selecting the category (insert first category choice), and so, we must go with that selection." - Wink Martindale (talking to the Judges about the first category choice selection that the contestants were advised before the show without making changes) "(insert category) in the center (box). This is gonna be a little harder/tougher/difficult, and has two parts, so, we'll give you a little bit of extra time." - Tic Tac Dough Host (when a contestant picks the category in the center box) "Here's your extra time." - Tic Tac Dough Host (to give a contestant extra time to think it over before answering the two-part question in the center box) "Think about it for a few seconds." - Wink Martindale (to give a contestant extra time to think it over before answering the two-part question in the center box) "Normally/Usually, we'll give you a little bit of extra time to think it over. But, since it's an audio question, we have to omit the 'Thinking music', so we don't confuse you. I'll give you a few seconds of silence." - Wink Martindale (when an audio question used in the center box musical category, like Opera, they played the audio music instead of the thinking music, followed by a few seconds of silence so the contestant would not be confused) "We'll be back in just a moment!" - Wink Martindale going to commercial Correct Answer/Game Winning Sayings "YES/RIGHT/CORRECT/YOU GOT IT, FOR TIC TAC DOUGH!" — Wink Martindale Patrick Wayne Sayings "IS/THAT'S RIGHT!!!" "YOU HAVE THE CENTER BOX!!!" "YOU BLOCK!!!!" "YOU WIN!!!!!" Beat the Dragon "On this board, we have nine numbers, behind those numbers are four X's, four O's, and one dragon. The X's and the O's have been distributed on the board so that there's only one way to get Tic Tac Dough. You'll be calling out numbers, and each time you find an X or an O, you'll win $150; you can stop and take the money anytime you like. However, if you should find the dragon(, which I hope you do not do), the game's over, and you lose the cash. However, if you find the one Tic Tac Dough on the board, you will get not only the cash you've accumulated, but all of the prizes." - Wink Martindale explaining the CBS bonus game rules "Behind those numbers are various amounts of money, a Tic, a Tac, and the (mean/big green) dragon. (later accompanied by the dragon's roar) Reach $1,000 or more, or get the Tic and Tac, and win the prize package." - Wink Martindale & Jim Caldwell explaining the bonus game rules "Avoid the dragon, or you lose everything, get the Tic and the Tac you automatically get the dough." - Wink Martindale explaining more about the dragon and Tic and Tac "In this game, your luck can be worth up to $8,000/$10,000, plus these prizes, and Larry/Art will tell us about them." - Patrick Wayne "In one of these boxes is the dragon. (ROAR!) And also/of course, our Dragon Slayer. (majestic music) In each of the remaining seven boxes, X's and O's are shuffling. You'll have to get a Tic Tac Dough with either X's or O's. Which one do you want? (insert contestant's selection) Now, you're gonna bring the shuffle to a stop and determine what appears on the board. Now, for the first X/O you find, we'll put $500 in the pot. For every X/O thereafter, we'll double the money. Get a Tic Tac Dough with X's/O's, you'll win the pot, plus the prizes. Get the dragon, the game's over, and you'll lose the money. But, get the Dragon Slayer, you'll win, we'll double the pot, and you'll win the prizes." - Patrick Wayne explaining the bonus game rules Taglines "I'm Wink Martindale for Tic Tac Dough, goodbye, everybody!" - Wink's Goodbye "I'm Jim Caldwell, we'll see you on the next Tic Tac Dough." - Jim's Goodbye Closing Logos "(The New) Tic Tac Dough is a Jack Barry & Dan Enright Production!" - Tic Tac Dough announcer "This is Larry Van Nuys/Art James. Tic Tac Dough is a Jack Barry & Dan Enright Production, (and is) distributed by ITC." - 90s Tic Tac Dough announcer Category:Tic Tac Dough Category:Quotes & Catchphrases